thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Janja's Clan
Janja's Clan is a clan of hyenas that live in the Outlands. Canon History ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar '' When Bunga and Kion lose their baobab ball in the Outlands, Bunga jumps down to retrieve it. It just so happens that Janja, leader of the hyenas, is watching from the shadows, and he orders his minions to bring him the honey badger. When the hyenas attempt to seize Bunga, Kion roars so loudly that the hyenas drop him, and he jumps to safety. Later, Janja admonishes his minions for being scared of Kion's roar. Mzingo arrives in the midst of the argument and reports to Janja that Kion is assembling a new Lion Guard. Horrified, Janja resolves to take down all the animals he can and sings "Tonight We Strike" with his eager minions. Not long after this, Kiara and Tiifu are stalking a herd of gazelles when they notice Mzingo circling overhead while Janja leads his clan into the heart of the herd. Suspicious, Kiara sends Tiifu to fetch her father while she stays behind to keep watch over the herd. Just in time, the Lion Guard shows up and defeats the hyenas. Kion delivers the final blow by using the Roar of the Elders on Janja, who swears revenge before slinking back to the Outlands. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" At the start of the episode, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, are chasing after a herd of oryx. Before they can take down the herd, the Lion Guard races to the rescue, chasing them off. After Kion gets lost in the Outlands, he is led to Janja's territory by Jasiri. However, as Jasiri walks back through the Outlands, she is confronted by Janja, who surrounds her with hyenas. Kion, who is still in hearing range, overhears the confrontation and races back to Jasiri's aid, chasing the clan away with the Roar of the Elders. "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Kiara is left in charge of the Pride Lands, Janja takes advantage of the situation and sends Mzingo to offer a peace proposal. The vulture does as he's instructed and tells Kiara to meet Janja at Broken Rock, which serves as neutral ground between the Outlands and the Pride Lands. Kiara agrees, but when she shows up at Broken Rock, Janja has brought his entire clan with him. Seeing this, Kiara attempts to flee, but her path is blocked by Cheezi and Chungu. A desperate Kiara begins to fight off the hyenas until Janja pins her down, but just in time, Kion arrives with the Lion Guard and drives the hyenas off. "Eye of the Beholder" Though the clan itself does not appear, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, give the Lion Guard frequent trouble. First, they start a stampede of wildebeests, but their plan is foiled by Ono. When Ono loses his vision in one eye, Janja takes advantage of this, and the three hyenas trap the Lion Guard in a ravine. With Kion and his friends trapped, the hyenas attempt to feast on a herd of zebras, but Ono once again foils their plan when he warns the herd to leave, giving Kion the freedom to burst out of the ravine using the Roar of the Elders. "The Kupatana Celebration" Janja and his clan can be seen chasing a young jackal pup named Dogo. However, when the Lion Guard comes to Dogo's rescue, Janja easily lets the pup go, and he and his clan race back into the Outlands. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga foolishly wanders into the clan's den, the hyenas surround him and attempt to eat him. Before this can happen, Fuli comes to his rescue, and the clan pursues them along a river of lava. Just then, the rest of the Lion Guard appears and defeats the clan, saving Bunga and Fuli from harm. "Janja's New Crew" Janja and his clan attempt to pick off a herd of wildebeests while the Lion Guard is occupied elsewhere. However, Janja slips on mud and falls at the Guard's paws, giving his clan away. Furious, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish the clan back to the Outlands, where Janja blames their failure on Cheezi and Chungu. He appoints Nne and Tano in their place, and the two new recruits chase Cheezi and Chungu away. Janja hires Nne and Tano in place of his former seconds-in-command, Cheezi and Chungu With Cheezi and Chungu gone, Nne and Tano makes plans of their own. They propose a plot to Janja in which they will bait the Lion Guard with a herd of stampeding antelope and then switch direction to attack a herd of oryxes. Janja, who is not usually bright enough to come up with such a plan, is impressed, and agrees to their plan. The plan goes underway, and Nne and Tano force Janja to hide from the Lion Guard with them. Once the Guard runs off in pursuit of the stampeding antelope herd, the hyenas attack the herd of oryxes and start herding them toward a dead-end canyon. In the midst of the chase, Nne and Tano betray Janja, forcing him off the edge of a cliff, but before they can harm the herd, Kion stops them with the Roar of the Elders. "Never Roar Again" Janja and his clan flee the Pride Lands after being spotted by the Lion Guard. However, the moment the Guard is out of sight, Janja leads his clan back into the Pride Lands. Once there, they encounter Nala, the queen of the Pride Lands, who demands they return to the Outlands. Janja, however, threatens Nala and surrounds her with his cronies. Kion and his team arrive on the scene, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage to blow Janja and his clan back into the Outlands. Named Members Janja Chungu Cheezi Nne Tano Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Janja's Clan, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Hope Restored * The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: Defending Pula * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Clea * The Lion Guard: Protecting Kambuni * The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuri * The Lion Guard: Protecting An Aunt * The Lion Guard: Protecting Mtoto * The Lion Guard: Helping Gumba * The Lion Guard: Protecting Makini * The Lion Guard: Helping Willow * The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping * Hyena love * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns Trivia * They are descended from the hyenas of the original film. Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hyenas Category:Hyena Clans Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists